


Baby We're Fate

by psychoroach



Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 04:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18514054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoroach/pseuds/psychoroach
Summary: Chase, Shelby and Tyler find out they're soulmates.





	Baby We're Fate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [letterfromathief](https://archiveofourown.org/users/letterfromathief/gifts).



> Read, review, kudos. This is a gift to letterfromathief for the Power Rangers Romance-A-Thon, late, but I wanted to write it. I hope you like it!

When Chase Randall got his first soulmark, he was equal parts happy and confused. 'Can you tell me where Miss Morgan is?' was very vague and he had no idea where to start with that. It could've been just about anything and been less confusing. Until he came across a work study program in America at a museum and saw that the person overseeing things was Kendall Morgan. Chase was a very astute person, and he just knew that was a sign telling him he needed to get a job at the place. He wasn't exactly qualified for it, but he managed to get on in a janitorial position, although he wound up being a jack-of-all-trades in the end. 

He was mopping the floor, his headphones around his neck blasting music when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around, a bit startled and saw one of the most beautiful ladies he'd ever seen there. 

"Can you tell me where Miss Morgan is?" She asked, flashing him a kind smile. 

Chase's eyes widened as he heard his soul words spoken and he didn't say anything at first, until he noticed the woman giving him a strange look. 

"Oh!" He blurted out. "Sure, she's...her office is down that hallway, and three doors on the left." He gestured with the handle of the mop. 

Now it was her turn to gape at him and she blurted out a laugh.

"Oh wow!" She said. "Come to the museum to get a job, find my soulmate instead. How crazy is that?" 

"No more crazy than me coming from New Zealand to here to meet my own soulmate." 

She smiled at him. "I guess that's true. I thought you were Australian though." 

He made a face and she ducked her head.

"I'm Shelby." She stuck her hand out for him to shake.

"Chase." He wound up whacking himself in the head with the mop handle in his haste to shake her hand and he blushed when she held in a giggle. 

"Want to hang out later? When are you off?" Shelby asked.

Chase looked down at the watch on his arm. "Uh about an hour actually." 

"Perfect!" She chirped. "Well I need to go try and get a job here, wish me luck." 

"Good luck." He said, watching her walk off down the hall. 

As it turned out, both Chase and Shelby had a second soulmate, and both hoped that it was the same person.

Shelby's soulmark simply said 'boy this is crazy, huh?' 

Chase's said 'my name is Tyler, it's nice to meet you.' 

Shelby sat with her legs over Chase's outside of the museum as they were taking their lunch break. She sighed to herself, staring at the mark on her calf. "This is so unfair." She said. "How random is 'boy this is crazy, huh'? Like...of all the things..." 

Chase grinned at her. "I don't know, love, I got you with only 'Can you tell me where Miss Morgan is?' on my..."

"I know where it is." Shelby cut him off, flashing him an amused look. "And...ok fair point. But at least yours has a name in it." 

"Yeah, Tyler." Chase snorted. "Do you know how many Tylers there are in America? What do you want me to do, look around and shout 'hey Tyler!'" 

"Yes?" He heard from behind him and he turned and saw a guy turn around and walk toward them. He smiled and stuck his hand out. "My name is Tyler, it's nice to meet you." 

Chase gaped at him, stunned that had worked. He didn't say anything until Shelby whacked him on the arm. "Oh wow if I knew it was that easy to find my soulmate, I would've done it sooner." 

Tyler laughed and shook his hand. "Hey, I guess the point of a soulmate is you have to do it a specific way or it doesn't work."

"Well yeah that's true." Chase agreed.

Tyler looked at Shelby, as if he just noticed she was there. "Boy this is crazy, huh?" 

Shelby blurted out a delighted laugh and beamed up at him. "Oh boy, you have no idea." 

Tyler's expression went from bright and happy to shocked and he laughed loudly. "Oh I'm starting to." He promised. He gestured. "May I sit?"

"Oh of course." Chase slid over and Tyler sat between them. 

"Do you live in Amber Beach, Tyler?" Shelby asked, sliding her feet under his thigh, like she was already very comfortable around him. 

Tyler shook his head. "No, I uh, my father has been missing...years now. But I found his journal and it brought me here, I was hoping it would give me clues as to what happened."

Shelby put a hand on his arm. "Oh I am so sorry." 

"It's ok." He replied, patting her hand. "I know it's very...optimistic of me, but...I just can't help but...I'd know if he was dead, right? You know these things."

"Of course, mate." Chase agreed, patting his knee. "Of course you would. We all understand." 

"Yeah." Shelby agreed. She smiled then. "Ok happier thoughts. So Tyler, what's your favorite food?" 

Tyler laughed and the three of them began discussing everything, getting to know each other. 

Hours later, Chase and Shelby took Tyler to their favorite restaurant in the area. He'd gotten a job in the museum and after Miss Morgan found out that the three of them were soulmates, she didn't say much, but she did threaten that if she found them all holed up in a closet somewhere there would be 'hell to pay'. It amused Chase and he nudged Shelby, muttering about 'seeing if that was a threat or a promise'.

Tyler ate a bite of his steak and sighed happily. 

"I can tell why you guys love this place so much." He said, mid bite. "This is probably the best steak I've ever had." 

"Yeah the hole in the wall places are always the best." Shelby agreed. "My mom and I used to go to all the diners within an hour of where I lived. They always had the best food ever. I always loved that." 

"It's the love they put in it." Chase said. "Diner food is only second best to home made." 

"Not my home made." Shelby snorted. "My mom couldn't cook anything, and my dad...well he does desserts and ice cream well, but that's about it." 

"Same." Tyler grinned. "We always had home made ice cream, but...neither of my parents are really good cooks." 

"Yeah well I hope you adjust your expectations, Chase and I eat mostly takeout." Shelby nudged him playfully.

"That and we eat out. We're good at cereal and oatmeal though and I can make a pretty mean pancake." Chase joked.

"Sounds good to me." Tyler smiled at him. "I think we'll get along just fine."


End file.
